


The Breeders

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens have taken over Earth, dragging the planet into chaos. Their purpose is to populate their species and use human women for that task. So far Sango and Kagome have survived without getting captured...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night when Sango saw the flashlights pointed at her house-turned-hideout. She ran as quickly and as quietly as she could up the wooden stairs to Kagome's room. Her sister, Kagome, was sleeping in her bed and rolled up in the blankets. Sango woke her up by shaking her shoulder firmly and placing a hand over her mouth to muffle any noise she may make. 

Kagome's brown eyes were half closed until Sango whispered in her ear that they were here. 

Kagome's brown sleepy eyes instantly focused and turned serious. Fortunately, Sango and Kagome had planned for this moment for months. 

The Earth had been peaceful or as peaceful as humans was with the murder, rape, and bombings that went on but besides that the Earth was peaceful and if truth be told, Sango liked it. 

But then that fragile peace broke when an army of aliens invaded. They didn't come for peace, they instead took what they wanted and killed those who got in the way regardless of age, race, or sex. To make matters worse, people also started taking what they wanted with no fear of consequences. As a result, anarchy spread around the world quickly. Sango had never been so afraid in her life. She couldn't trust or depend on anyone besides her sister Kagome. They originally had their parents but one day when their parents went out to find some food, they never returned. 

The aliens kidnapped many people, most of them women young and of child bearing age.

It turns out the alien race was dying and needed more females to carry on the race, thus the young women were experimented on and bred constantly in order to further the aliens plans. Sango and Kagome was able to avoid capture by sheer luck and with the help of their parents. When they seen the aliens invade the city, fires burning all around, and bodies torn and blood scattered everywhere, their parents boarded up the windows with wood and created their safe room. 

Their father had built it there for them just in case anything happened. In truth it wasn't a room but more like a hole. The hole was dug into the floor with a large kitchen table and carpet covering it. The kitchen table was large enough so that Kagome and Sango could climb down into the hole without having to move it or the carpet out of the way, thus making it a perfect hiding space as the hole was perfectly concealed. 

Sango and Kagome crawled under the table, then moved the rug back revealing the hole, and climbed down into it before locking the door from the inside. As they shut the door closed, the rug fell back over it thus hiding their location smoothly. 

At the start of the invasion, the aliens went to every house in the neighborhood looking for survivors. They checked the attic, basement, and the rooms, they went under beds, inside the closets, and whoever they found were either killed or taken back to their base. When they went into Sango and Kagome's house, they found nothing and simply left. 

But now they were back. 

Sango and Kagome pressed up against each other into that hole as quiet as possible and stayed there, not making a sound. This wasn't the first time the aliens came into their house. They did this about five times already. Sango wondered if they did this for every house or if something Kagome and Sango did gave off the sign that there were people living in the house. 

The aliens didn't break any windows the first time they entered the house so Sango and Kagome simply placed thick black colored curtains over the wood and glass so they could move freely in their home without anyone being able to see them from the outside. Whenever they were cold, they only built a small fire in the basement so the flames and smoke couldn't be seen, and they only left for food once a month. 

Of course, they would peek outside their windows and look for anything or anyone and upon seeing no one they would slowly leave their house. They usually headed for the houses next to theirs and stole canned goods and water bottles. They also stole necessities like toilet paper and sometimes they stole iPods for entertainment but the electricity was now turned off so they had no way of charging it. 

Soon though, the houses close to them dried up and Kagome and Sango had to go further and further for their food but even then no one saw them and they saw no one. There wasn't any single life in their neighborhood aside from Sango and Kagome. 

But yet and still the aliens arrived at their house. 

Sango and Kagome held their breaths as they heard the front door open loudly and hitting the wall. People, around two, entered their home. She heard the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs and unsurprisingly some came into the very room they were in. 

Sango heard the closet door slam open and she heard what must have been the bed being lifted and then dropped for the loud thud it made. 

 

More footsteps entered the room. “We haven't found anything here, why do we keep coming back?” A masculine voice asked. 

“Because I know someone is here.” Another angry masculine voice replied. “I smell them, two humans, not to mention, don't you find it odd that every time we leave this house things seem to change? Clothes that weren't there before are now here? Food that wasn't there before is now here?”

“You are correct but the most feasible answer is that humans on the run, stop to stay in these abandoned houses for a couple of days before moving on to another place. A couple were probably just here, which is what you smell, but now they're gone.” This voice was more calm than the first one. 

The other voice sighed. “You're probably right. Let's go to another neighborhood then go back to base.” 

The footsteps left from the room and went back down the stairs but Sango never heard the front door close. Neither Kagome nor Sango was stupid. They weren't about to get up from their hiding space a few minutes after the aliens left. 

The most basic capture tactic is to pretend that the hunter is gone, giving the prey a false sense of security that makes them leave their hiding spot before the predator emerges from their own to kill the prey. 

Sango and Kagome stayed in their hiding spot for at least five hours. 

X

Kagome was still sleepy so she fell asleep in her sister Sango's arms. She didn't snore loudly so it was alright. When she woke up, Sango was asleep as well and though Kagome would love nothing more than to allow her sister to sleep, she couldn't. Her bladder was full and she couldn't hold it for much longer. The hole did not have a bathroom and the last thing she wanted was to smell her own piss. 

She woke Sango up gently and asked whether it was alright for them to leave their hiding space. Sango thought about it for a while before deciding that it was okay though she would go first to check the house and make sure everything was clear then she would call Kagome up. 

Kagome stubbornly refused and said she would simply go up to pee in a closet then come back down into the hiding space and stay there just to be safe. There was no need in taking a chance. 

Sango decided that was okay and slowly and quietly, unlocked the door before pushing it upwards millimeter by millimeter. When she saw no feet in the room and heard no noise coming from anywhere in the house, Sango nodded for Kagome to go up. 

Kagome climbed past her and up into the room before Sango closed the door again. The room was empty and Kagome quickly went into the closet and did her business before wiping herself off with an old shirt. 

She then crawled back into the hiding spot where they waited another five hours before going back up. In the hole, Sango decided that it was best that they move to another house. While the other house wouldn't have a hiding spot like the one they had, at least it would be less likely to draw attention like the one they currently stay in. Besides that, it was painfully clear that this house was a living place and that the aliens would always come check up on it in order to find more humans. 

They stayed there for a while until hunger struck them and they decided it was safe to leave. Sango instructed Kagome to take only weapons. The necessities like matches for fire, clothes, water bottles, and canned food could wait until they found a secure location. 

As of right now they were in battle mode and carrying all of that stuff would weaken them and slow them down if they had to run and hide. Sango grabbed a gun loaded with bullets that she had gotten from their neighbors house while Kagome also carried a gun stolen from another house. Besides the gun, both Sango and Kagome carried pepperspray given to them by their father as well as knives and forks. While forks may not seem that deadly, it could go through a person's eye easily. 

They crawled to the bedroom window and looked out of it and saw nothing. The streets were empty, the houses still deserted, and blood still dried on the pavements. 

They had decided to leave at night. It was the safest as Sango and Kagome were going to chose a house further away from their own and the cover of darkness would be a blessing. Kagome was happy that she heard the two aliens conversing because it revealed that the aliens could smell them. Using that knowledge, Sango and Kagome covered themselves in mud they created by pouring water onto dirt. 

Sango decided it was time and they swiftly but silently walked down the stairs and went out the back door. One of the fortunate things about their neighborhood is that not too many people had fences so they were able to walk through their neighbors backyard quickly. 

 

“How far should we go?” Kagome asked placing a hand on Sango's shoulder or what she hoped was Sango's shoulder. 

Sango jumped a little before calming down after realizing it was just Kagome. It was pitch black and neither could see anything and they had decided against lighting a fire for fear of detection. “I don't know.” Sango whispered back. “It seems like we haven't gone far enough. We need to get as much distance between our old home as possible.” 

They began moving again, their hands out in front of them so their faces won't run into a tree or fence. As they were running, Sango stepped on a twig causing it to snap loudly. They froze like a deer caught in headlights before breathing a sigh of relief. 

 

“What was that?” The voice they heard from their hiding spot asked from their right. From the sound of his voice, he clearly wasn't far. 

Sango and Kagome stopped moving and stood as still as stone. 

“Perhaps a squirrel or maybe a raccoon.” Another voice responded. 

They heard him inhale then exhale loudly. “It doesn't smell like one.”

“Then go check it out.”

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand sharply and dragged her to the left until they were pressed up against a tree. They went around the tree so they would be hidden from sight.

Both of their hearts were beating loudly.

Despite the alien telling the other to go check it out, they didn't hear footsteps. It was completely silent until a loud thud hit the ground close to where they were. Kagome realized suddenly that the alien had jumped as opposed to walking. 

Kagome clutched her gun as hard as she could and held her breath. She heard sniffing again before it died down then everything went back to silence. 

“GOTCHA!” He yelled as he was suddenly in front of Kagome. 

Kagome screamed before aiming her gun at him and firing a couple of rounds. Sango also shot at him but instead of silence that indicated he was dead or painful groaning that indicated he was wounded, there was laughter. A loud roaring laughter. 

“Run!” Sango said before taking off. 

Kagome took off running, twisting her back to fire at him as she ran. She couldn't see so in the darkness she ran smack into a tree that left her dazed. 

“You're hilarious.” The masculine voice said and he was incredibly close to her. 

“Get away you monster.” She tried shooting him again as she got back up but he simply tripped her with his foot making her fall again which made him laugh. Still determined, she stood back up and ran. 

Tears were streaming down her eyes as her legs kept moving. She was thinking about Sango and hoping she got away. Despite how fast Kagome was running, deep down she knew she was going to be caught. He was too fast and he could smell her and see in the dark apparently but Kagome would make him work for it. 

“Run run, scared little rabbit. The big scary wolf is going to catch you.” He sang to her. His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere instead of behind her which confused her some more. 

And Kagome did run until she felt a heavy weight drop on top of her, causing her to fall face first into the ground. 

“I've caught you.” He whispered in her ear. 

X

So it turns out Inuyasha was right about knowing that there were humans living in the houses. Miroku had to give him credit because usually Inuyasha was completely wrong.

Miroku wasn't that surprised because Inuyasha's smelling and hearing was better than his so he wasn't too shocked when he saw Inuyasha jump and land behind a tree, catching the humans that Miroku thought were squirrels.

He was happy that they were humans girls, and not old ones or sick ones but actually young healthy looking ones. He heard them both start shooting at Inuyasha and smiled at how pathetic and lowly humans were. It would take more than some metal bullets to hurt them. 

They were a superior to humans in every single way. When the humans realized that the bullets weren't hurting Inuyasha, they both ran. One went one way while the other went the other way. Miroku just stood there watching them. 

While humans couldn't see in the dark, Miroku and Inuyasha's kind could very clearly. So Miroku stood without moving as the frantic running girl with brown hair ran straight into his chest. She fell to the ground in front of him before aiming her gun at his chest and firing. Truthfully the bullets felt like someone poking him in the chest, like his mother use to do whenever she was very angry at him. 

He let her fire at him over and over again until her gun ran out of his bullets, then he bent down and grabbed her by her arm. As he was pulling her up, she punched him and Miroku smiled a bit as he heard her knuckles crack from the force as well as the pained gasp from the girl. He let go of her arm and grabbed her by the waist before hauling her over his shoulder. 

The hand holding her slid from her back to her ass and gave a little squeeze. 

“Pervert.” The woman growled while striking his back with her small fists. 

“Get use to it, my sweet.” His hand came to her ass again but instead of squeezing them like before, his fingers pushed her cheeks apart and stroked her vaginal area. “This is what we need you for. Be grateful you're still alive. If you were a man or a woman past child bearing age, you would be dead.” Inuyasha approached with the other girl slung across his shoulder. She wasn't moving or talking and Miroku guessed he knocked her unconscious. Miroku shot him a smile. “You were right, Inuyasha, and here I thought those ears of yours are simply for show.”

“Oh be quiet. So you got the other one, are there anymore?” Inuyasha asked, looking around and smelling the air. 

“When you surprised them only two ran from behind the tree, I didn't hear or smell anymore.” He touched Sango's ass again. “Are there anymore humans with you or are you two the only ones?”

“We're the only ones.” She gritted out with clenched teeth. 

“Well then let's get going back to base.” Miroku said, eagerly before sliding Sango off his shoulder and hitting a pressure point on hers to induce sleep. When she fell against him, he slung her right back over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts to take a darker turn so read the tags and be prepared.

Kagome woke up dizzy and drowsy, laying flat on her stomach. She wiped away the drool running down her mouth before blinking her eyes rapidly in order to clear her vision. 

Kagome raised her head and saw Sango sleeping next to her on her right. She smiled at her like she always does whenever Sango fell asleep beside her, before taking in their surroundings.

When she saw what was before her she let out a loud scream. 

That's when she remembered what had happened to her. She had been running when he jumped on her back, pressing her face into the dirt, his knee painfully digging into her spine. He whispered that he caught her before hitting her hard enough that she saw stars. The second time he hit her, she fell unconscious. Now, she was laying on the ground next to Sango in what looks to be the middle of the forest. 

Kagome screamed again when one of them walked up to her. 

“Well good morning.” He said and the voice definitely came from the male who tackled her. Now that the sun was up and it wasn't pitch black anymore, Kagome could see him clearly. He was young, around late teens or early twenties, tall with a muscular build but not too muscular that it looked like he did steroids. The first thing Kagome noticed about him were his eyes. They were like a snake's eyes. Slitted, with black running down the middle in the shape of an oval as opposed to a circle. They were also a stunning shade of gold that sparkled in the sun light. As he walked closer to her, his long hair swung in the wind. Like all of his kind, or from what she had seen on television from media outlets just before those media crews were killed, his hair was thick and a ghostly shade of white that contrasted with his tan complexion, but...he was different. Unlike most of the aliens Kagome had seen, this one had ears on top of his head as opposed to on the sides of his face like humans. She wondered if it was a birth defect or if aliens had an array of different features like humans have in regards to hair color, eye color, or body shape. 

“Where am I?” Kagome asked, shaking as she moved back towards Sango who was still sleeping despite the screams Kagome just emitted. 

“This is just a temporary camp, we'll be leaving at night fall.” He answered, sitting down next to her though not too close. 

Kagome scanned over the area and placed a hand over her mouth as she saw the sights again. It turns out Sango and Kagome weren't the only women, or humans for that matter, captured. There were at least a dozen and there was also human men and boys. Not only that but their chances of possible escape was reduced because unlike before when there were only two alien males, this time there was around twenty. All of them with the same white hair, different lengths, as well as different colored slitted eyes though none with his ears. Dogs also ran around the little camp, playing with each other or taking joy in being petted by some of the alien males. 

The human women, the young ones, were being raped by some of the alien males. Kagome could hear their pained cries and see the tears in their eyes as the males continuously thrust into them without regard or care about the agony they were causing. One human woman was clearly pregnant, though that didn't stop the males from passing her around or making her use her mouth and hands to pleasure them. 

The alien male sitting next to Kagome saw her watching the pregnant woman be mounted like a dog, her stomach almost touching the ground, and leaned over to whisper into Kagome's ear. “She's carrying a human baby. If it's a girl, we'll let her keep it and if it's a boy then...” He never finished his sentence, he instead licked Kagome on the side of her face with his large wet tongue. 

Kagome twisted away in disgust and wiped the spit off of her cheek. “You're sick.” 

“Yeah, you're like the twenty-fourth, eighty-fifth, sixty-third, human woman to tell me such.” He responded, obviously uncaring and unmoved by her words. 

Kagome was going to respond but just then a human man tried to stop a woman from being raped. It was obvious he was somehow related to her as when the alien male grabbed her by his arm, he stood up threateningly. 

“This is going to be good.” He said to Kagome with a wide grin on his face. 

The alien male who had grabbed the woman smiled at the human man's bravery. He let go of the woman's arm and grabbed his wrist. His hold was tight and with a sharp tug of his arm backwards, he pulled the human man's arm out of his socket, causing the crowd of alien males to laugh loudly while the women turned their eyes or let out gasps of shock. The alien male threw the arm to the dogs who ate it happily before he beheaded the man who was screaming and moving wildly by tugging on his hair and pulling upwards. 

The body fell to the ground with a loud thud as blood gushed from the human's neck like a fountain, and using the hand that wasn't carrying the dead man's head, the white-haired alien pushed the woman he originally grabbed to the ground. “Clearly he didn't want me to have you, so for his bravery I'll let him have you.” He threw the head at the woman who screamed and pushed it off her before commanding her to ride it. 

All of the human women, who weren't being painfully raped or who wasn't asleep like Sango, looked at him in disgust before he reached down and slapped the woman and told her to ride the dead man's head. Shakily the woman knelt and placed the head under her before moving her hips slightly.

“No no no.” The alien chided. “Take off your skirt and undergarments. Let us see that pretty cunt of yours on the man's face.”

The human stood up and unzipped her skirt before letting it fall to the ground. Trembling, she pulled down her pink and white panties and slowly sank herself onto the man's head again. She cried the entire time much to the amusement of the aliens who catcalled and complimented her exposed area. After that, no other human man stepped up to intervene the next time an alien chose a woman to rape. 

The male sitting next to Kagome gave her a bottle of water before leaving her to go talk to some of the other aliens. Kagome's hands and legs weren't restrained but he felt confident that she wouldn't run away or that he would catch her if she did and he was right. As much as Kagome wanted to leave this place and drown out what was happening around her, Sango was still asleep and they either escape together or not at all. 

Kagome laid back down on the hard floor and cried herself back to sleep wishing this were some terrible nightmare. 

X

Sango woke up and immediately heard her sister crying. The spot on her shoulder that idiot had touched her at was still sore and she rubbed it slowly before turning her attention to her sister. “Kagome, what's wrong?” She asked, her voice a little rough. 

Sango looked around and seen bodies scattered everywhere, most of them human men. There was blood soaked into the dirt and dogs running around with body parts in their mouths. Sango immediately wrapped her hands around her sister and hugged her. 

“Sango, it was terrible. They're terrible.” Kagome said between sobs.

Sango seen enough to know what happened and didn't want to ask so she instead tried to comfort Kagome by telling her that they would escape. Instead of the smile or hope that she thought would fill Kagome's brown eyes, her sister instead jerked away and said no. 

“Why not?” 

Kagome turned her head and looked at some of the corpses. “They tried to escape and they're dead. We can't escape.”

Sango took in her surroundings and seen that there were aliens all around, not to mention the sun was setting and it would be dark soon. Since they were in the middle of trees there would be no light to see when it got dark. 

One of the males called to attention and every one stopped to listen, even the males currently raping women, stopped mid thrust. “The sun will set in an hour and that is when we leave. You all may not be able to see into the dark but we can. If you are a man who attempts escape, you will be torn to pieces. If you are a woman who attempts escape, your legs will be cut off. Do I make myself clear?” 

Everyone nodded solemnly. 

“Good. We will be moving by foot for a while until we get to the edge of the forest. There you will get on an auto bus that will take you to your permanent home. Behave, and your life will be easy. Misbehave and you will regret it.”

As soon as darkness hit, they began moving. Because it was so dark they often bumped into each other accidentally or tripped on fallen tree branches, making the aliens laugh. No one tried to escape, no one tried to beg, and no one tried to fight. They all went along as meekly as sheep. 

When they made it to the yellow school bus that had dried blood splattered on the side, Sango got in quickly and sat down next to Kagome. A girl with brown hair went to the back and sat down pressed up against the window. It was mostly women entering the bus but then an alien entered and went next to the girl in the back seat. 

Sango didn't see what was happening but she heard it and her face twisted in disgust as tears sprang to her eyes. The girl's cries were loud along with the grunts from the pig and the slapping of skin. He said dirty words to her that everyone heard yet no one moved to stop him.

This one angry looking alien got onto the bus and went to them in the back. Curiosity got the better of Sango, and she turned around and seen of course, the naked alien and naked woman but then the angry looking alien grabbed the other alien by the back of the neck and threw him. He threw him so hard that the alien broke through the glass window on top of the fire exit door and landed on the ground outside. Sango almost felt hopeful that some aliens were good until she heard his next words. 

“Do not rape them anymore until we get to base. You're holding us up.” The male's voice matched the same one Sango had gotten captured by and she realized what a fool she was for even thinking of him as having a good heart. He stormed off the bus as another alien got on and hopped into the driver's seat. Sango realized that everyone on the bus was human and wondered how the aliens make it to wherever they were going. 

Her question was soon answered as the bus started up, after letting the dogs get on, and took off and the aliens either hopped on the roof of the bus or ran along with the bus. 

X

Cold water was dumped on her and she woke up instantly. Her arms instinctively wrapped around herself before she rubbed the water from her face and opened her eyes. Not only was Kagome naked, but she was naked in a large white room with an impatient looking alien standing in front of her. 

To Kagome's left she saw Sango who was also waking up from the cold water thrown onto her and she too was naked. 

What, how, why, when, came to Kagome's mind. The last thing she remembered was being on a bus, how did she get here? 

Kagome turned her attention back to the alien. The alien was a tall lean female with more silver colored hair than white and she possessed ice blue eyes that belonged on a dead person. She was beautiful, no doubt but her eyes were as cold and hard as ice when she looked at them. 

“Hurry up and wash that mud off of yourselves, you don't have all day.” She said.

“Please-” Kagome began but her sentence was cut short when she felt a slap hit her cheek. 

“Do not talk unless spoken to. Begging will get you nowhere, now wash up.” 

Sango who was fully conscious saw what happened and glared at the woman. 

The woman glared back. “Do you want to get slapped as well?” 

Kagome looked around and saw four buckets. Two of them had warm soapy water with a yellow sponge in it while the other two had warm water void of any soap. 

Sango and Kagome both grabbed the sponge first and began cleaning their body quickly. The mud was dry and stuck to their skin since it had been on for days and since they haven't bathed since being captured but they scrubbed hard and got it off. When they were done scrubbing the mud away they took the buckets filled with clean water and dumped it on themselves to get rid of the suds. 

Satisfied that they were clean, the alien female threw two oversized white t-shirts at them. “Put those on and follow me. Attempt to escape or attack me and both of your legs and arms will be cut off. You don't need legs or arms to be bred or give birth.” She turned her back to them confidently, not at all worrying about them trying to attack her. 

Kagome and Sango decided not to take the threat lightly and threw on the shirts before following the woman. As they left the room, it was clear that they were in a hospital of some sorts. There were alien males carrying spears standing at the doors, elevators, and next to windows while young human women wandered around. 

All of the women wore oversized white t-shirts and most of the women had a bulging stomach, indicating pregnancy. When they passed the hospital rooms they saw some women playing with toddlers with his ears or talking quietly with alien males. Some of the hospital room doors were closed and Kagome heard the slapping of skin and moans emitting from the rooms. 

“If you're lucky you will end up on the second floor today. After that, you go to the first floor where which is where we are now. You have the freedom to roam, talk to each other, or watch T.V. You can even go outside so long as your husband accompanies you. If you're not completely unlucky then you'll end up on the third floor watching after the newborns, cleaning, and washing clothes. If you are unlucky then you will end up on the fourth floor where you will be used as...what do you call them? Sex slaves?” They didn't answer her so she continued speaking. “If you're really really unlucky, then you'll be sent to the fifth floor where they will experiment on you.” 

The silver haired female led Sango and Kagome to the elevators where two guards stood in front of them. With a nod at each other, one pushed the button and the elevator doors opened. Sango and Kagome stepped inside and their hearts began to beat faster and faster as the female alien pressed the button for the fifth floor. 

She must have noticed the fear in their eyes as she laughed and spoke again. “Oh don't worry. At the fifth floor that's where we find out who is lucky and who isn't.”

Sango was definitely worried. “And how does that happen?” Sango asked, still not liking that they were headed to the fifth floor. 

“Just a simple examine.” She answered. “If you two are healthy and fertile, which you both do look healthy and fertile, then of course you avoid the experimentation and being sex slaves and go to the floor we just left, which is the first floor.”

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor and the doors slowly opened. 

The fifth floor was nothing like the one they had just left. There were no women wandering around and most of the hospital doors were closed. The doors being closed didn't hide or drown out the female screams that emitted. Besides the screams there was also the sound of machines and tools in use. Each time a tool stopped, the screaming slowly died down. Each time a tool began, the screaming started. The doors that weren't closed held grisly sights. Dead women in shackles under pools of blood, their pelvis area and stomach cut wide open. In other rooms there were aliens cleaning up the blood and guts caked on the floor and they passed one room that almost made Kagome vomit, not just the sight but the smell.

The alien female chuckled. “Of course that's the only way a human woman would ever spread her legs for you.” She said jokingly. 

The person she was talking to simply smiled at her and continued what he was doing. He had a woman whose legs were cut off on the table and he was fucking her. The human woman's mouth was stitched in a way that made her look as though she was smiling and her eyes were a light shade of blue. The stench Kagome smelled came from her decomposing corpse and with each thrust the male gave, parts of her flesh would fall off her body, revealing the maggots underneath that were feasting on her.

Immediately, tears sprang to Kagome's eyes and Sango grabbed her hand to comfort her.

“You see girls?” She asked. “That is what happens when you run away.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

The female alien kept walking and Kagome and Sango eagerly followed her, wanting the image to be erased from their minds as quickly as possible. The female alien clearly wasn't affected by the murder and torture that went on here so they knew trying to beg would be useless. Kagome thought about fighting, it would be one against two, but then it would also be useless. Even if Kagome and Sango were somehow able to overpower the female alien without anyone hearing the tussle, Kagome and Sango would still have to go to the first floor in order to leave. The elevators were guarded and even if the stairs weren't, the door to the hospital entrance was.

 

Escape was impossible and even if Sango and Kagome somehow gotten hold of human weapons, they were useless against the aliens.

 

Kagome and Sango walked around a corner and came to a part of the floor where there were no screams. The hallway was absolutely silent which should have made them feel better but if anything it made them feel worse. As they kept walking Kagome heard the creaking of numerous wheels, like a worn out shopping cart.

 

As they continued walking, Kagome saw that a couple of aliens were pushing laundry carts but instead of being filled with dirty sheets or dirty clothes, those carts were filled with human women. Well, Kagome could only assume that they were human women. There were scattered body pieces everywhere and it looked as though someone just poured 100 pounds of blood into the carts. Kagome saw wedding rings, bracelets, and tattoos dotted on dismembered hands, arms, and legs.

 

Kagome and Sango stopped walking and both pressed themselves into the wall as close as possible to allow the aliens to push the carts by without accidentally touching them. When they did that, both the female alien and the male aliens smirked. As the last alien passed Sango by and was about to pass Kagome, he reached into a cart, pulled out a bloody arm with a bone jutting out of it and acted as though he was going to throw it at her.

 

Kagome flinched and screamed, closing her eyes and guarding her face but the arm never hit her. The alien male let out a loud chuckle at Kagome's reaction but then Sango growled like a feral animal at them.

 

“Now now, no use for growling.” The female alien chided.

 

“You people are sick and evil!” Kagome exclaimed, cheeks red, tears streaming down her face.

 

“What's sick about wanting to preserve your species?” She asked and Kagome couldn’t tell if she was being dead serious or if she was just being a joking bitch.

 

Kagome decided on the latter. “You're killing and torturing innocent people and forcing others to have children. If you don't think it's sick then why aren't you pregnant?”

 

 

The alien female smiled. “I actually am. I'm about a month pregnant and this will be my sixth child.” She rubbed her flat belly. “Yeah, your situation sucks and life is unfair. You're not the only one dealing with these problems, sweetheart. Before the aliens came down to Earth and started impregnating human women, who do you think they started impregnating first?” There was an edge of bitterness in her tone.

 

Kagome though surprised at her admission, stood firm in her belief. “Still, what you're doing is wrong.”

 

“It's nothing the humans haven't done to others. If anything, you human women should be grateful for your treatment. We could have easily chained you up to beds to the point where you couldn't move and gave you no freedom at all. Instead, if you behave, you get to wander and talk to each other and possibly even leave.” Her voice took on a cruel tone. “If you prefer, princess, we can shackle you to the bed and simply have different men breed you for hours upon hours until you get with child. During your pregnancy, the males can continue to rape you and torture you. You would be surprised how many ways a pregnant woman can be tortured while not causing her unborn offspring any pain. Then, after the birth, with no medication to ease the labor of course, we can take your child away and give it to another woman, before, repeating the entire process again and again until you can't reproduce anymore. Is that alright with you?”

 

“NO!” Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

 

“Good, now let's keep walking. I don't have all day to stand and talk.” She walked to the last room on the left, where two men stood outside. “This room is your examination room.” The female said, smiling at Kagome. “If either of you are unlucky then this will be the last time you two see each other.” The woman laughed as both of their eyes grew big. “Instead of yelling at me you should have been saying goodbye to your sister.”

 

One of the males in front of the room grabbed Kagome roughly and despite her fighting with everything she had, he still managed to push her into the room. He pushed her harshly towards the bed and Kagome felt a jolt of pain as her back collided with the corner of the mattress. She ignored the burning pain in favor of trying to run out the door. The male who pushed her into the room ended up closing the door in her face the moment Kagome was seconds away.

 

The room was a typical hospital room. T.V, bed, bathroom, and a window but the window was covered with iron bars. Kagome guessed some of the women put into this room committed suicide and so the aliens put bars to prevent that from happening. Whatever the case, Kagome started beating against the door, screaming her lungs out, before her eyes scanned the room looking for items that could break the door down but finding none.

 

“Open the damn door, you bastards!” She yelled before dropping to the floor as the tears came even harder than before. She could possibly never see her sister again, there would be no hand grabbing, no jokes, no Sango. Kagome wouldn't even know Sango's fate unless they were both lucky and ran into each other on the second floor.

 

Kagome hoped they were lucky, she wouldn't be able to live with herself constantly worrying whether Sango was being raped by alien men or being experimented on. A few minutes later, the door opened, hitting Kagome in the face but she hardly noticed the pain as her first instinct was to stand up and try to get out of the room. The male alien stopped her though and pushed her back with a harsh shove.

 

“Now now, no escaping. Did Toran not tell you what would happen if you did?” The male alien asked. He was tall and wide. He looked like a giant Kagome had heard about in stories from her youth and she knew he could easily snap her in two with those thick arms. His eyes were wide and the most dazzling shade of blue Kagome had ever seen as they landed on her. His eyes were the only thing beautiful about him though. The rest of him was ugly and incredibly unappealing. Kagome grew disgusted wondering which unfortunate human woman was his wife.

 

“My sister-” Kagome began to ask.

 

“Is getting her examine, now get on the bed and open your legs. If I have to restrain you, fertile or not, you're going to lose some limbs.”

 

Kagome knew the threat wasn't an idle one. She turned around and walked to the bed before climbing on, sitting up, and staring at him heatedly. She couldn't beat him. She was no match for him physically and she knew begging would get her nowhere. There were no weapons but then Kagome remembered that bullets couldn't harm them. She was truly defenseless and by herself and that, terrified her more than anything.

 

“Lay down and spread your legs.” He commanded, voice rough and impatient.

 

Kagome's face went red. She was only wearing a t-shirt, she had no underwear on whatsoever but she did as requested.

 

He got between her spread legs and examined her crotch. His touches were light and not perverted in the slightest. They didn't roam where they wasn't supposed to or “accidentally” touch where they wasn't supposed to. Kagome was relieved at that. Seeing so many women get raped scared her.

 

He didn't cause her any unnecessary pain or discomfort and after he was finished, he raised his head and smiled at her. “Good news, you're fertile. The second floor for you now.” He said standing up and putting his equipment away. “Suikostu, take her to the second floor. Find her a room then give her some bread, spinach, ham, and water.”

 

The man, Suikotsu, grunted as a response before his eyes went to Kagome. “Follow me and I assume you've heard enough threats for today to learn what happens if you try to escape?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.” She followed him but craned her neck looking for her sister. She also listened to see if she could hear Sango screaming but she couldn't, everything was silent. The man walking with her paid her no mind as Kagome looked around him. He was young and attractive, Kagome had to admit. His face was soft and had he not been here, Kagome would have easily mistaken him for a human man.

 

Kagome and Suikostu arrived on the second floor and the women there all wore t-shirts, though none looked to be pregnant. They all looked at each other sadly but Kagome saw that none bore any bruises or scars, or at least none Kagome could see. For all she knows, they could have been raped before getting here like so many other human women were.

 

Suikostu ignored the women and yanked Kagome by the arm when she stopped walking to look at everyone.

 

“Ow.” She complained.

 

“Then move.” He responded, letting go of her wrist.

 

Kagome's new room was 213 and she entered solemnly and headed for the bed. The guard closed the door behind her promising to be back with food for her to eat. She dove into the covers and began to cry hysterically.

 

As promised Suikostu returned with food and ignored her weeping. The food smelled delicious but Kagome was too emotional to eat. Her stomach was in knots and she was filled to the core with anxiety.

 

She fell asleep and when she finally woke up, it was dark outside. Her stomach growled and Kagome went to the plate left on the chair and ate her food. It was good, but cold and stale, yet Kagome still ate as much as she could.

 

After Kagome finished eating, she felt light headed. Her skin grew feverishly hot and she began sweating. Stumbling a little, Kagome went back to her bed and curled up on her side as she began to feel cramps. Kagome was use to cramps, but none that hurt this badly. These cramps tore at her insides and made her sob with pain. As the pain grew worse, Kagome couldn't help but notice a wetness between her legs.

 

She gingerly touched down there only to find a clear liquid had stained her fingertips. Kagome began to notice the more painful the cramps got, the more liquid came out of her. She knew instantly that the aliens put something in her food.

 

As the pain subsided, Kagome grew hotter and hotter. She rolled onto her back, spread her legs, and began touching herself down there. She had explored herself many times but none ever felt this great or pleasurable. She tried to cover her moans with her other arm but she couldn't, it felt too good and Kagome was beyond caring at this point.

 

She didn't care about Sango, the aliens, or the horrible things she saw today, the only thing she cared about was the pleasure she was feeling.

 

Kagome thought she imagined someone opening and closing her doors until she felt her mattress dip from a sudden weight. Kagome turned to look at the intruder, not even stopping her finger motions.

 

The man who entered Kagome's room was young but extremely handsome. His skin was tan and he had long thick black hair that he wore in a braid. In the center of his forehead was a purple marking in the shape of a lower case “t.”

 

He reached out and rubbed the side of her face, not thinking Kagome nuzzled his hand. “You poor girl, do you want some relief?” He asked, placing his thumb between her lips.

 

“Yes.” Kagome answered quickly and spread her legs even wider.

 

He climbed onto the bed and in between Kagome's legs. Kagome made a noise of glee as she seen him unfasten his white pants. She bit her lips in frustration as he was taking so long to enter her, before she finally felt a hardness pierce her lower body. With the wetness between her legs, he went in easily and broke right through Kagome's hymen. Kagome heard that losing your virginity was painful for a woman but she found no pain in it at all.

Only pleasure.

 

Mind blowing, toe curling, finger clenching pleasure. She grasped his lower back and compelled him to go deeper and faster and he obliged. Kagome threw her head back, her black hair splayed everywhere, and moaned loudly.

 

It felt so so so good. She couldn't get enough of him. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him right back. Their tongues danced together and fought for dominance but his hips never stopped moving. He reached down and grabbed Kagome by her knees and pushed her thighs towards her chest. This allowed him to go deeper and touch spots inside Kagome that had her seeing stars and drooling in ecstasy like a bitch in heat.

 

As his thrusts got faster, as Kagome's cries got louder, and as the bed hit the wall harder, Kagome felt a clenching inside of her. She was so close, god she was so close. If the man stopped right now she would probably gauge his eyes out, but he didn't. He kept his thrusts going faster and faster, the obscene sounds of flesh slapping growing louder, and Kagome dug her fingernails into his back as the orgasm tore through her body so fiercely she was afraid she would pass out.

 

She let out a loud scream that seemed to echo through the room and only then when the orgasm finished and the strange heat left her, did Kagome break down in tears.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing a scene with Kagome and Bankotsu. I didn't know the pairing was popular.


	4. Chapter 4

The male alien between her legs told Sango that she was fertile and got to go to the second floor. She was relieved but still nervous as Kagome could have been sent to the fourth or fifth floor. As Sango settled into her new room on the second floor and ate the food they provided her with, she wondered what would happen to them now. Her thoughts were interrupted as a sudden sickness overcame her. 

She pushed the food aside and laid down in her bed, hopping sleep overcame her and got rid of the cramps. Fortunately, it did, but as she woke up, she felt a hotness on her body. In between her legs she was very wet and dare she admit...horny. 

Sango looked between her legs, seeing some of the wetness had gotten on the sheets, before looking up and seeing that there was a man in the room with her. She recognized him instantly. He was the alien that had raped the girl on the bus the day prior or earlier (Sango lost track of time). He was smirking at her and instead of feeling disgust for him, like she felt when he was forcing himself onto that girl, Sango felt lust. 

Sango spread her legs invitingly, praying that he would come over to her and ease the ache she felt inside her. She wanted, no needed, this. She needed to be fucked good and hard until she was so sore she couldn't walk, or else she would go insane. 

The alien began walking towards her and Sango smiled, happy to get relief but then he suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide as a red vertical line appeared at the center of his forehead, all the way down to the middle of his legs. The man who kidnapped Sango earlier, gave a light flick of his fingers and the alien split into two. One half of his body falling left and the other half falling right. 

Blood sprayed up into the air like a fountain, staining the room and the hornyess Sango felt instantly disappeared as she took in the sight before her. 

“Farewell, you scum.” Miroku said, his eyes looking at the remains of the dead alien in obvious disdain. Sango scooted off the bed and went into the corner of the wall, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. He finally looked up at her and his eyes softened a bit. “I'm sorry.” Was all he said before he walked towards her. 

He's sorry? That bastard.

Sango balled up her fists, knowing it wouldn't hurt him but she did so anyway. She would not make her rape a pleasant experience for him. Instead of grabbing Sango and throwing her on the bed as she thought, he instead grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. 

“You are mine.” He said and his blue eyes were deathly serious. She could see tiny specks of blood on his face from when he split that man in half. “No one but me can have you and anybody that tries to take you, willingly or no, I will kill them.” 

She knew he meant it, that corpse still spraying blood was proof enough of his words. She smacked off his hand from her face. “What did you all do to me? What did you put in my food?” She asked. 

He smiled at that. “Just a little something that makes you more receptive.” 

Sango wanted to punch him and so she did, right in the chin. 

The blow hurt her more than it hurt him. She could tell by the slow smile that came onto his face. “I understand you're angry and confused but please calm down.”

“You drugged me!” She growled. 

“I.” He paused for dramatic effect while placing both of his hands flat on his chest. “didn't do anything.”

X

Really, Miroku didn't do anything. Of course he had known what was going to happen but the girl in front of him didn't need to know that. He had come to her room with the full intent to be her first but then was surprised to see another alien. To be exact, that alien that could never keep his hands off of anyone. Miroku was never territorial about women. That was common for the aliens here. As the human would say, “caring is sharing.” But Miroku really wanted the new girl he had just captured and he didn't want anyone's filthy hands on her, so he was pretty angry when he saw that idiotic disgusting creature about to have his way with her. He hoped killing that creature would soften the girl's opinion of him but it looks like it didn't. 

Truthfully, Miroku was impressed with the girl's actions. Despite just seeing him kill an alien only minutes ago, she had the audacity to hit him. She was either really brave or really foolish. Perhaps she had given up and didn't care if she lived or died. Who knows? But either way, Miroku's interest was peaked. He was tired of dealing with timid and frightened women who wept over every little thing. This girl had some fire and would not bend to his will easier. 

She would make a great wife and mother. 

Miroku excused himself, politely bowing to her and trying to kiss her hand but she ended up slapping him. “I'll see you soon.” Was all he said before he exited. 

“Wait!” She exclaimed, as he was halfway out the door. 

“Yeeeeeeeeeeees?” Miroku replied back, excitedly. Maybe she still needed someone to ease that itch and Miroku would be more than happy to do that for her. 

“My sister-” She began, a look of worry on her pretty face. “Is she alright?” She looked at the floor, tears filling up her brown eyes. 

Miroku decided to play with her. “Well,” He placed one hand under his chin. “define 'alright.'” He gave her a bright teasing smile. 

“You know what I mean, is she still alive, what floor has she been assigned to?” 

Truthfully Miroku didn't know nor did he care enough to ask. He didn't even know her sister's name. He just knew her as the girl with the always hard nipples. “It looks like you'll just have to wait and found out, my dear.” He replied before closing the door quickly as he saw her start to run towards him. 

Miroku let out a little chuckle as he heard her fists start to bang on the door but his giggles turned to full out laughter when he saw Inuyasha walking down the hall.

Seeing Inuyasha in a grumpy mood was normal but Miroku could tell Inuyasha was thoroughly pissed, if the blood on his clothes and the head he was holding was any indicator. Miroku guessed that Inuyasha hadn't made it to the girl with the always hard nipples on time and that someone else had their way with her first. 

“Sooooo, whose head is that?” Miroku asked as he began walking with Inuyasha. 

“It's Bankotsu's.” He replied, half talking, half snarling. 

“Aaah, I thought that was his hair.” Miroku coughed. “So did he-”

“Yes.” 

Miroku really really tried but he could not contain his laugh nor stop the smile that came to his face. 

“Miroku!” Inuyasha snapped. 

Miroku held up his hands. “I'm sorry, Inuyasha.” Was all he could get out before he laughed. When he finally settled down he spoke in a serious tone. “Did he finish inside of her?” 

“I believe so.” 

“You will have to let her get treatment to prevent her from getting pregnant by him.” It was not uncommon for things like this to happen, or for them to capture an already pregnant human woman and force her to miscarry. Fortunately for Inuyasha, the girl with the always hard nipples wouldn't have to be forced to miscarry. She most likely wouldn't even get pregnant if they acted quickly. 

Inuyasha sighed. “You're right but she realizes that she was drugged so she may not take anything we give her.” 

“Well she will have to eat or starve but everything will be solved in the end, but is she the one you really want?” Miroku asked. 

“Yes. I don't know what it is about her but I really do like her.” 

“How sweet. Well since you tore off Bankotsu's head, I'm sure you will be able to get her with no problem. Now the real question is, do you give her flowers or his head as a gift?” 

“I tried,” Inuyasha insisted. “but she threw the head back at me.”

Miroku looked at Inuyasha strangely before laughing wildly. “I've never met a dumb romantic before.” 

X

Once the heat faded from her body, Kagome began to cry. Not with sadness but with anger and frustration. 

How dare he take advantage of her. She thought, furiously, biting her lip so hard she almost broke the skin. 

When the alien saw how angry she looked, he laughed and Kagome lost it. She flew towards him, howling like a wild beast while swinging at him. She knew her fists would do little damage but she didn't care. Even if she caused a little scratch that would heal in a fraction of a second, Kagome would be satisfied. 

In the mists of her fists swinging and not doing any damage, the alien grabbed both of her wrists and held them tight. 

“LET GO OF ME!” She roared and to her surprise, his grip loosened as his eyes got wide. Kagome felt something touch her belly and looked down. Three fingertips covered in blood was touching the tip of her stomach. The fingertips were on a hand and said hand had just pierced the alien's abdomen. 

When the alien turned to look around, Kagome looked over his shoulder and saw the same alien from before standing behind Bankotsu, looking as angry as Kagome herself. 

His hand had entered through Bankotsu's back and came out the front, slicing through entrails and vital organs alike. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground after Inuyasha removed his hand. 

Though he had a large gaping wound in his belly, he was still alive to Kagome's surprise, so she straddled his waist and dug her fingernails as deep into his eyes as she could and gave a small smile when she realized that she was finally hurting him. 

She held her position, even as he screamed and thrashed, even as blood stained Kagome's fingers, but then she felt two strong arms grabbing her by her waist and throwing her on the bed, as if she weighed no more than a toothpick. 

She rose up ready to fight Inuyasha until she saw what he was doing. 

He knelt down on one knee and wrapped his hand around Bankotsu's neck as the other grabbed a fistful of Bankotsu's hair, then began to pull. His brute strength was able to cause the skin to rip into two, break the spinal cord and fully remove his head.

He then threw the head at Kagome who threw it back at him. “Get out! Get out, you bastard.” 

Inuyasha huffed and left, taking the head with him. 

 

X 

Sango sat on her bed, knees drawn up as two human women walked into her room. One carrying towels and the other carrying a dress. They completely ignored the body that was still present in the room and displayed little shock at the corpse. Sango guessed seeing corpses around here was a normal thing. 

“We've brought towels for you to freshen up and a dress for you to wear.” One woman said in a flat tone, completely detached and uncaring. 

“For what?” Sango asked. 

“You will be chosen tonight.” The one who didn't just speak said. “An alien will choose you as his wife. You have to look presentable. Let us know when you're ready.”

Sango was seriously considering saying fuck that but her eyes then went to the corpse. “Alright.” Was all she said and the women left as silently as they came. 

 

Even though a bathroom was in the room, Sango didn't take a shower or bath. She just used a damp towel to wash the blood off her skin before putting on the dress. It was a sexy dress. The kind Sango never thought she would wear. It was lavender and low cut exposing her breasts. The fabric tightened around the waist area to show off her womanly curves but then flared out at the hips. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing a woman who looked back at her with sad eyes and small specks of blood on her that she had failed to fully wipe off. 

Immediately, Sango felt her eyes swell up but she wiped at them furiously. She would not cry. She would not cry. Straightening her back and standing proud, Sango lightly knocked on the door and one of the women opened it before they all began walking together. 

 

There were a bunch of human women walking in one direction down the hallway and Sango and her two assistants fell in with them. All of them were wearing different dresses that were also revealing and Sango privately wondered if these dresses were worn by all of the human women brought here before her. 

As she walked along with everybody, she kept looking back, forward, and to her sides to try and find Kagome but she never saw her. As she rounded a corner, they entered a spacious room which was just a cafeteria and Sango seen Kagome sitting on the floor by herself. Sango's face split into a large grin and she ran to her, nearly tripping on the damned dress in the process.

They both embraced each other tightly and lovingly, tears coming to their eyes. “You're alive, you're alive!” Kagome exclaimed. 

“Yes and so are you. I was so scared.” Sango said as her lips trembled with tears about to fall. Sango was never one to show her emotions but in this moment she didn't give a damn. She wanted to weep for joy that her sister was alive. 

“Yes yes she's alive. Sit down and be quiet.” A harsh feminine voice said. This one was also a human. She was middle-aged and pregnant and by the droop of her tits, this isn't her first pregnancy. 

Kagome and Sango seen every woman was sitting down but them, so they decided to follow suit and sit down on the floor. The woman was obviously about to say something. 

“If you're in this room then that means you won't be experimented on or given to beasts for their pleasure. It means you will become mothers and wives soon.” She placed a hand on her stomach. “This is my fourth child by my husband. I am alive right now with all of my limbs because I am a good wife and mother. Let me make one thing clear. Being fertile does not mean you won't be hurt. Like I said before, you won't be experimented on but you can and will have your limbs chopped off if you're to much of a hassle to deal with.” She cleared her throat. “There will come a time when all of you will no longer be fertile. When that time comes, if you have been good then you will be able to live with your children and husband away from the hospital or if you prefer go to the third floor and look after newborns. If you have been bad then you go to the fourth and fifth floors, understood?” She asked looking around at all of their faces. 

The women all nodded. 

“Good. Everyone line up side by side. Your husbands will be coming to pick you. You have no say in the matter so just go with them without running your lips or you will have no lips.” 

The women slowly stood up and lined up with each other. Tears were springing to their eyes and little sobs escaped here and there. They would be given away like livestock to whoever decided they wanted them and they had no say in the matter. It was either this, or this and torture for rebelling. 

As the aliens entered and looked at the women, Sango and Kagome stood up next to each other and held hands. Both knowing who was going to chose them. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

He knew exactly who he wanted and hoped he would see her on the second floor. Truthfully, Inuyasha didn't want to be married to some lowly human woman but with their species on decline, he had no choice, so he walked into the rooms and looked for his future bride. 

His eyes gazed over the women. Some were too tall, too short, were completely ugly, or looked to be malnourished. Inuyasha supposed with them in hiding and always being on the run, food would be hard to come by. 

One of the first things Inuyasha and the other aliens were instructed to do when they came to Earth, was make it hard for humans who hadn't been captured to get food. They destroyed stores that carried food, burned down houses filled with food, killed or kept as pets any animals they found. The more hungrier you are, the more desperate you become, and the more desperate you are, the more foolish things you're driven to do. They had caught many humans like that. 

Driven to the brink of starvation that the humans did something so foolish, such as climb a tree to get to a bird's nest despite it being daylight and despite the aliens having eyes that could see. Inuyasha and the others had sat there with grins on their faces, waiting patiently for the man to come down from the tree, carrying the bird eggs he would eat. The moment he seen them, he dropped the precious bird eggs and surrendered in defeat. 

As Inuyasha's eyes scanned the room filled with women, he saw her...sister?...Cousin? He forgot. Anyways, he saw her and then standing next to her was Kagome. The black haired girl he had brought here in the first place. 

She was standing next to the brown haired girl and they were holding hands. The sight of them showing such affection made Inuyasha want to eat candy and pick flowers, if he was actually moved by the display. He nudged Miroku, who also came here looking for a wife, on the shoulder and pointed to the two girls they had captured earlier. 

“I'm so happy that they're here.” Miroku said cheerfully as his eyes locked on the brown haired girl. 

“Yeah, for a second I thought all of our hard work capturing them was going to go to waste.” 

Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked towards them and they both stiffened while glaring at the two males. Just as they were about to approach them, two other men beat them there. Inuyasha recognized them as Magatsuhi and Suikotsu and instantly balled his fists up, readying to storm over to them and rip their heads off. Before he could do that, Miroku grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Let's be civil about this, okay?” Miroku said pleasantly with a smile on his face, but Inuyasha could tell Miroku was just as furious as he, though he hid it better. 

The two walked over to the men who had their backs turned and Miroku sweetly interrupted whatever they were saying to Kagome and Sango with a nice, “Hello there.”

Magatsuhi and Suikotsu both turned to look at a smiling Miroku and an enraged Inuyasha standing behind them. “What do you want?” The pink haired bastard asked with a gruff. 

“Ah, well it seems you two are interested in the women we captured.” 

“Yes, we are. What of it?” 

“Well we captured them so they're ours.” Inuyasha spat out. Eyes locked intently on Magatsuhi, muscles tensed, and ready to sever his spine at the slightest provocation. He heard one of the girls suck in a breath of surprise or outrage, he didn't really care right now. All he wanted was for these fools to be gone. 

“You don't say! What a shame as I,” He grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her to him roughly. “have already chosen this one.”

Having another man fuck her, taking her virginity which should have been his in the first place, and now having Magatsuhi put his hands on her was too much for Inuyasha to bear. He saw red and attacked, his index finger and middle finger aiming straight for Magatsuhi's eyes. He was feeling so savage that he would probably force feed them to Suikotsu. 

With surprising speed, Magatsuhi dodged his attack, grabbed his right wrist and yanked it down. Inuyasha, not missing a beat, spun his left leg up and around and dealt a fierce kick to the side of the bastard's face, sending him sprawling to Suikotsu who managed to get out of the way before Magatsuhi landed on some human women, knocking them down to the floor. One scared woman let out a scream that was promptly silenced as Magatsuhi, annoyed by the sound, slapped her so hard blood spewed out of her mouth. 

 

The purple haired alien stood back up and charged at Inuyasha, a menacing smile on his face. Their bodies collided and they fell to the floor, each cursing and exchanging blows. Inuyasha tasted blood in his mouth and felt it running down his nose. He also saw Magatsuhi bleeding as well which brought a sickening smile up to his face. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt himself being grabbed by arms and being pulled away from Magatsuhi. 

The room had erupted into startled cries and shouts of anger from the other alien males, but Inuyasha was too fueled with bloodlust to notice. He kept his eyes on Magatsuhi. As the noise settled down and things got back settled, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who had moved away from the pair the moment the fight had started. 

“I'm your husband.” He said, still catching his voice from the fight. He rubbed his hand down her face in what he wanted to be a tender gesture but he accidentally smeared his blood or Magatsuhi's on her face, causing her to flinch her head back. 

The girl glared at him before Miroku walked over. 

“Hey now, is that anyway to look at your husband?” Miroku asked Kagome, noticing the blood on her face. 

Her sister began to scowl as well. 

Inuyasha placed his hand on the black haired girl's shoulder and smiled at her, which probably made him look rather beastly with all the blood streaming down his face. 

“I have an idea.” Miroku beamed. “Now that all this violence is done with.” He stopped and looked back at Magatsuhi who was currently still glaring at Inuyasha from across the room but didn't make any move to continue the fight. “Let's introduce ourselves. “I'm Miroku and your name is?” 

The brown haired girl said nothing. 

“Come on, I'm much nicer than some of the males here.” He made a not so subtle pointing gesture at Suikotsu. “You should be grateful I have chosen you and not them otherwise they may have removed your tongue for your insolence and you wouldn't be able to speak.” 

She raised her head and looked Miroku straight into the eyes. “My name is Sango.” 

“Sango.” Miroku breathed. “Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

The woman named Sango didn't thank him for the compliment, she instead continued staring into his eyes. 

“My name is Inuyasha and you are?” He asked the black haired girl. 

“Kagome.” She whispered, sadly. 

His hand reached out to touch her face again but she jerked away. “Don't be sad, dear. I won't hurt you either. You should be thanking me. I saved your ass from him.”

“Literally.” Miroku chimed in. 

“Don't be crude, Miroku.” Inuyasha threatened, turning to glare at the man. 

“You're just going to rape us.” Sango chimed in. 

Inuyasha pulled Sango into his chest, ignoring the way she tried to get away from him but it was no use against his strength. “It's for the good of our species. I'm sure you'll be able to handle a simple fugh.” 

“Inuyasha, I believe the word is fuck.” Miroku said, pulling Sango into his chest, once Inuyasha let her go. Inuyasha could tell the girl called Sango was pissed at being grabbed at as though she were some kind of pet. 

Neither woman said anything so both Inuyasha and Miroku smiled. “So it's settled then. Let's head on down to the first floor.” The cheer in Miroku's voice was loud but Inuyasha was also excited about his new little wife named Kagome. 

X

They went down to the first floor in awkward silence. 

The moment they stepped out of the elevator Miroku went one way, while Inuyasha went the other. Sango struggled profusely. “Where is he taking her?” She demanded, trying to get her arm out of Miroku's fierce grip. 

“To their room. He's her husband now and you need to accept that.” He said calmly, looking down at her with a strange look on his face. 

Sango wanted to spit up into his face but she didn't think any of the aliens were lying about the threats. Sango had seen a couple of pregnant women in wheelchairs with their legs cut off. She stopped fighting, for now, and followed Miroku as he led her to his room. The human women ignored them as they walked down the halls, while the guards smiled at Miroku and praised his choice. 

They entered room #135 and Sango was surprised to see it wasn't like the others. This room did not resemble a hospital room in anyway. The bed was larger, king sized, with green and cream colored sheets and a bunch of fluffy pillows. Covering the windows was a pair of curtains that was mostly black save for the green flowers on it. It made the room dark as the curtains blocked out any light from the sun, and on the floor was a cream colored rug that was as soft as silk. Instead of the standard old T.V with the large bulky back, Miroku had a flat screen one along with a DVD player and some DVDS of various genres. Next to the bed was a wooden table with a plate of food on it. The food consisted of steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and a glass of what looked to be red wine. 

When he saw Sango looking on, he squeezed her arm affectionately and said, “I wanted my bride to be more comfortable and happy. You see, I don't just think of you as some hole to impregnate. You're going to be the mother of my children and I will provide you with whatever luxuries that are in my power.” He actually looked proud of himself, as though he is her hero who just rescued her from the big bad dragon. 

Sango said nothing. He could buy her diamonds for all she cared, a broodmare is still a broodmare regardless of how the owner treats it, but Sango was hungry so she walked over to the food and began eating, after sniffing it at first. 

“I didn't put anything in it.” He said with a sweet smile. “Please eat up.” 

She first cut up pieces of her steak, before mixing the gravy with the potatoes, and lastly she ate the green beans seasoned with just the right amount of pepper and salt. She took small bites of it at first just to see if it tasted strange and when it didn't, she continued eating. 

“How does it taste?” Miroku asked, watching her eat. 

It tasted delicious, although a little cold, but Sango wasn't about to say that so she simply grunted and continued eating. She got a little thirsty and picked up the glass, looking at the liquid. She had never drunk wine before and was hesitant to drink it now with him in the room. 

“Don't worry it's not wine. It's fruit punch.” He stroked his chin. “That's quite a violent name for a juice but that's what you humans call it.”

Sango drank it a little, and when she didn't notice anything strange about the taste, she took a large gulp. Acting ladylike in front of this jerk was not something she was concerned with. She took another gulp, loving how sweet it was, before resuming her meal. 

Her movements grew slow and clumsy and she turned to stare at Miroku. “You....liar.” She dropped the fork and tried to stand to put distance between herself and him but she couldn't. Her legs slipped and her mind flew into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see. Most of this chapter was already written by July of last year. I just added a thousand words or so and did some editing. I know, I'm an asshole. The next chapter should be up shortly. I've already written most of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku quickly moved to catch Sango as she fell, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and loving the way her body was just right. The fruit punch had a powder in it that caused humans to go to sleep. Yeah he lied, but she would forgive him. She had no choice in the matter after all. If anything, he felt as though he was doing her a favor. He could tell that she couldn't stand him in the slightest. He didn't want their “first time” to be a violent forceful one and one that would cause Sango to hate him forever. He hoped that once she was pregnant by him, her perspective on him would change and they could lay together as husband and wife. 

He placed his hands under her knees and carried her bridal style to the bed. Regardless of whether the human, or the alien in fact, liked it, they had to consummate their first day together. Sango thought she was the only one who had rules to abide by, but she was wrong. 

The whole “cut off your limbs” threat also went for the aliens if they did something wrong. Miroku was told time and time again that his marriage wasn't for love but purely to enhance the species. Miroku and other male aliens were allowed to do what they wanted to the women which included beating them, raping them, and torturing them. The only thing they couldn't do was harm the women in such a way that they wouldn't be able to birth children. 

This rule was created in the very beginning of the bloody invasion of Earth. When the kidnapping and impregnating of human women began, some sadistic males had tortured the human females so badly that they were no longer able to have children. In response, the leaders gave the males the same torture they dished to the women before killing them. Because of the overpopulation of alien males, their lives were even less valuable than the human females, and the leaders did not mind killing them if they stepped out of line. Torture was also used on the alien males as well. It could range from disembowelment to dismemberment or even castration. It was all left in the leaders' hands. 

Another rule was that the males were not to mess with another male's wife. Not only would it cause confusion as to who the father of the child was, but it would also cause tension as well and with so many fragile human women and babies around, if a fought broke out between two males, a lot of them would get hurt. Fortunately no one got hurt earlier today but Inuyasha was walking on a thin line. The higher ups would not be pleased when they found out what happened, and he might be punished since he threw the first blow, regardless of whether or not Magatsuhi provoked him. 

But Miroku couldn't worry about him now. This was HIS time with his new wife and thoughts of Inuyasha should not, and would not, be on his mind. With that, Miroku climbed on top of Sango and pushed her t-shirt up. He wasn't surprised to see her bare underneath. That was to be expected, though he must admit she had a beautiful body. Her stomach that had abs and a little bit of rib showing, would soon grow large and round with Miroku's seed. Her perky breasts that would soon swell with milk, sat upright on her chest and Miroku thumbed the rosy nipple that swayed at his touch slightly. 

He decided not to wait anymore. As he said, he had a duty to fulfill. 

He removed the clothing from his own body and dumped everything on the floor before climbing between Sango's luscious legs. 

He didn't want this to be painful for her, she was his wife after all and a good husband never hurts his wife, so he grabbed some oil and coated his shaft with it and dashed some on Sango's private place as well.

Miroku lovingly rubbed his fingers on the top of her feminine parts, loving how soft the curly hair was. He could feel himself getting excited and bit his lip in anticipation. Placing a firm hand in the center of his cock, he jerked it once, twice, rubbing the slightly red tip a bit, getting even more aroused at the slick sounds his flesh and the oil made, before slowly positioning himself on top of Sango. Grabbing one of her legs, he kissed the calf before putting it over his shoulder and drawing closer to her. With a small smile on his face, he entered her. 

Slowly, he inched his way inside her warm channel, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head at the pleasure he received. Her body was tight, and her walls clenched down on him sending euphoric vibes coursing through his body from his head to his toes. As he kept pushing in, he felt some resistance and smiled when he realized that she was a virgin. Pulling his hips back half an inch, Miroku surged forward breaking her seal and loving the hotness that soon spread from his cock to his balls. 

He pulled his cock back out of her and admired the red glaze that now painted it. He ran his index finger down his cock before bringing it to his lips and tasting her maidens blood. The taste was incredible. 

It was warm, sweet, and mesmerizing. He continued licking up her blood more and more. If she tasted this good, he wondered how her flesh would taste. It was small wonder his kind didn't devour humans. 

After Miroku's little taste testing, he decided to continue. Pushing himself back into her, he didn't stop pushing until his entire cock was inside her. He was in so deep he was most likely bumping her cervix. 

He thrusts a couple of times before finally finding his rhythm and riding the pleasure. Miroku brought his lips to Sango's and kissed her deeply before licking her nick and nibbling on her ear. He was so happy he found her. She was absolutely perfect for him. 

Miroku was wrapped in his thoughts while his cock was wrapped in Sango. The sensations of her muscles around him made him shiver with delight and the whole world vanished except for him and her. 

As his climax came, he pressed his hips against her as far as they would go. Unlike human men who simply spilled their disgusting thin seed, Miroku's kind formed a knot that grew as big as a child's fist. Of course it hurt not only human women, but their own alien females as well, but that was how their body was made and nothing could change that. Because of this, human women often experienced tearing and a painfulness after sex. The tearing did only minimal damage though, but it is common that some human women may bleed for a few days afterward. 

He could feel himself growing thicker and thicker inside Sango and he knew he was close to his breaking point. He pushed himself up against her one last time and let out a low growl as his knot released all of his seed. He looked down at Sango and placed a hand on her stomach as he filled her up. 

“You're such a good girl. You're going to take all of my seed and birth my children.” He whispered affectionately, patting her pretty brown hair. It was so shiny and soft despite them living the way they did with no clean running water. 

When the knot reduced in size (Sango's face had a twisted look of pain on it) and Miroku drew back, some of his seed fell out. He, along with the other males, were warned about that and were given these things to keep the seed in. Miroku knew he was going to first take Sango when she was unconscious so he placed the item under the blankets so he wouldn't have to look for it while she slept.

He pulled the thing out which was about five inches long and about an inch wide. Truthfully, it resembled a human male's penis that was attached to some underwear and Miroku felt dirty just by looking at it. Fortunately, Miroku was told that human females liked these things and would use them with their husbands or by themselves if they didn't have a husband, so he was glad that this would please Sango when she woke up and felt it inside her. 

He slid the contraption on, pushing Sango's legs through the holes in the black leather, before he made it to her pelvis. Placing one hand on the protruding penis part, and using the other hand to spread Sango's nether regions, he guided the black object inside her (which slid in smoothly as she was still dripping blood and his seed) until it couldn't go any further. Once that was done, he placed his hand under the small of her back and lifted up her hips to slid the rest of the leather over her plump behind until it reached the bottom of her stomach.

Satisfied, Miroku decided to clean up the mess he had made. He lifted up Sango's right leg and slid his tongue over her inner thighs were some of his seed and her virgin blood had gotten. He did the same to her other leg before kissing her in the mouth. Loving how warm her breath was. 

 

He was smiling ear to ear as he gazed down at his pretty wife. 

X

 

Blood dripped on the floor with each step Inuyasha took, though fortunately his nose had stopped bleeding a while ago. There was still some blood in his mouth, in which he spat on the floor and commanded a human woman to clean up. Kagome looked at him in disgust but he just smiled at her. 

“This is how it is Kagome, stop being so surprised and disgusted.” They made it to his room and he immediately went to the sink in the bathroom to clean his face of the dried blood. “Sit on the bed and wait for me.” He instructed, his voice not leaving any room for arguing or back talk. 

Kagome followed his commands without complaint. Probably sensing that he was still filled with blood lust and that any disobedience might cost her some pain, though she sat on the very edge of it, looking ready to run at any moment. 

Looking in the bathroom mirror, Inuyasha was surprised at how much damage that bastard Magatsuhi had done. He had a split lip, and his nose was a little crooked. Biting down on his split lip to prevent him from crying out, he straightened it, giving a small grunt of pain in the process. He then ran the sink and used a shower cloth to rid himself of the blood that stained his face. Once that was done, he went back into the room and laid down on his back on the comfortable red and gold colored bed. 

Around this time is when the consummation usually started but because that moron had gotten to her first, Inuyasha would wait until Kagome was given some medication to prevent herself from becoming pregnant by him. It would not do well to be unsure of whose child Kagome birthed and if the child came out looking like Bankotsu, Inuyasha would kill it himself, regardless if it was fresh out of Kagome and she was watching. 

Placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. He could have fell asleep but he heard gasps and grunts coming from the rooms next to them. 

At least others were enjoying their wedding night. He thought bitterly, ready to kill Bankotsu all over again. He could tell by some of the noises, that some of the women were not enjoying it as much as their husbands. Judging from the way Kagome inhaled, he could tell she realized that as well. 

“Come here.” Inuyasha said. Eyes still closed. 

He heard her stop breathing for a second and felt no movement. 

He opened his eyes and stared at her. “Come here, I said.” His voice was a little more rougher and less kind than before. 

Shakily, she climbed fully onto the bed and crawled next to him. He grabbed her and placed her head on his chest and smelled her hair. “I won't hurt you so long as you keep my pleased.” He whispered to her. He didn't say anything for a while but he didn't let go of her either. He was almost halfway asleep until a knock came at their door. 

Wanting to twist that person's head off, Inuyasha got up and stormed over to the door. Opening it, he seen an auburn haired human woman standing outside. 

“WHAT?” He demanded, tone rude and impatient. 

She looked down immediately, not wanting to see the fury in his eyes. “Y-you have b-been summoned, sir.” She said meekly, through a shaking scared breath. 

Taking a deep inhale through his nose Inuyasha told Kagome to stay here (as if she would go somewhere) before he followed the young woman out into the hallway. 

“I had a feeling this would happen.” He said with a smirk. “Who summoned me?” Inuyasha asked. 

“Totosai, sir.” 

His mood instantly dampened when he heard that. Totosai, that old senile fool, he thought with a scowl. Sighing unexcitedly, he continued walking until they reached the elevators, which then took them up to the fourth floor. 

They had only been up on the fourth floor for ten seconds and already Inuyasha was annoyed. The screaming, pleading, and crying was so pathetic. He would never scream and plead like that, regardless of the pain he was enduring. Truthfully Inuyasha never was a sadist. He never got off or got excited torturing others unless those others did something to piss them off. So far in his life, Inuyasha had never tortured a female before, human or alien and he didn't see himself doing it for the rest of his life. Though sometimes the way Kagome looked at him with disgust in her eyes, it made Inuyasha want to break her damn jaw but he wouldn't, though. 

They turned a corner and entered into a room Inuyasha knew well, very well. He knocked on the door loudly, and a voice answered. 

“Come in.” 

Inuyasha twisted the door knob and entered into the room, the woman didn't enter though. She left immediately.

“Make sure you give Kagome something to prevent pregnancy.” He said as she hurriedly left. 

The room was dim and slightly chilly, it didn't have a hospital bed like the others or a table or any other surgical equipment, save for a rusted scalpel. The only thing in it was a chair and some cuffs that hung from the ceiling and another pair that hung from the left side of the wall. The old fool was sitting in the chair, looking at Inuyasha intently.

Inuyasha was not afraid and stared back at him just as intense. 

“I heard you got into some mischief, Inuyasha.” 

Folding his arms over his chest, Inuyasha said, “Yeah, you heard correct, old man.” 

“How many times has this happened? When will you learn?” He sounded disappointed. 

Inuyasha said nothing. Sometimes it was best to say nothing. 

Totosai let out a sigh, before standing up. “On your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Inuyasha's punishment be? Hint: It WILL NOT be sexual or include anything sexual. The next chapter should also be out shortly. It's not that I don't have time, I just don't have a preplanned plot so I don't know what to write. When I come up with a plot, I can write pretty quickly and upload every six or seven days, like I'm doing now.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha breathed deeply and did as he was told, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, so he wouldn't cry out from the pain he knew was about to come. 

Totosai approached him, placing a finger under his chin, he tilted Inuyasha's head back, forcing him to look up at him. Using all five of his fingers on his right hand, he held Inuyasha's head in place. 

Trying, and failing, not to flinch, Inuyasha ground his teeth together, as he seen the old fool's fingers on his left hand heading straight towards his right eye. 

His golden eyes widened and his pupils dilated. Instinctively, he tried to twist his head sideways and away from Totosai's fingers, but his grip on his chin was too strong. 

'Don't cry out, don't cry out, don't cry out.' He thought, his teeth now biting his lips so hard that blood was running down his chin. The worst part wasn't his fingers on his eye, the worst part was the slow pulling. It was excruciating. He couldn't even thrash and frail. The pain was one he had never felt before. Inuyasha had been impaled, whipped, and cut but no pain came close to this. He was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind if the pain didn't stop. The nerves and muscles behind Inuyasha's eye was screaming at him. The optic nerve being stretched further and further until it was ripped in two. Inuyasha had placed his hands on his back as he knelt earlier but now his fingernails were embedded in his flesh so as not to strike out. Fighting the punishment would only lead to more punishment. 

He felt drops of blood sprinkle onto his face, right below his eye, and not being able to take anymore, Inuyasha roughly jerked his head to the side. Totosai's fingers remained firm, so when Inuyasha moved, his eye came right out. He heard the tearing before he felt it, it was an ugly sound, but when he felt it, he nearly screamed. 

Inuyasha felt an emptiness in his eye and couldn't see anything, which he knew would happen but it made it no less shocking. Dizzy and in pain, Inuyasha fell to the floor face first and laid there, watching with his other eye as blood began to pool around his face. Before his vision completely faded, he heard something hit the floor right beside him, and with a small smile on his face, he looked deeply into his now pulled out right eye before fainting. 

 

X

Kagome was still on the bed trying to block out the noises she heard coming from the walls. “Eventually that will happen to me.” She thought sadly. She wondered if her sister was making those same noises. If they had drugged her, and made her as horny as Kagome had been, or perhaps the man called Miroku was forcefully having his way with her, uncaring of Sango's pained cries. 

Fighting the urge to cry, and losing, tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She got underneath the sheets and began to sob quietly. After she sobbed, she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. She must have been sleeping deeply because she was jolted awake when she saw Inuyasha coming back into the room. 

Blood, fresh blood, was covering his right hand which was placed over his right eye. When he saw Kagome looking at him, he smiled and removed his hand. “This was for you, punishment for fighting Magatsuhi.” He said, his voice was thick with pain, but that usual sarcastic edge was still in his tone. 

Kagome's jaw fell to the floor when she seen the graphic wound. Where his right eye should have been, it was completely empty. Dried blood was around the corners of the eye socket, though there were still streams of blood flowing from it, making him look as if he was crying red tears. The blood flowed even harder now that he had removed his hand. It seemed to pour out, racing down his face and absentmindedly, he licked the lines that got close to his mouth. The blood stained his teeth and lips and when he smiled at her, he looked completely deranged. 

Kagome wondered if it would regenerate or if he would always lack an eye. After all she had seen, this brutality of the alien species alarmed her and continued to surprise her. 

Though shocked at the wound, Kagome was angered at what Inuyasha had said and threw back, “That is for you. You weren't trying to do me any favors from the kindness of your heart. This was your pure and simple selfishness that caused you to fight that brute.” If Inuyasha was expecting her to be grateful or thankful than he had another thing coming. If it was in Kagome's power she would rip out the other eye. 

He laughed, causing more blood to spurt out. “So much fight in you.” He mumbled before going back into the bathroom, leaving a thin trail of blood in his wake. He closed the door and stayed in there for a while. 

X

She awoke and immediately felt a painful sensation in her lower body. She sat up but found that that made the pain worse so she laid back down. Raising her head, she felt stickiness coat her thighs and tears began to flow from her eyes as she realized what had happen. Gritting her teeth in anger, she thought of a million ways she would like to kill him. Castrate him and let him bleed to death, burn him alive, impale him on a pole. Sango wanted to hurt him and make him suffer slowly. 

She was a fool to trust his words. She should have never believed them. They were liars, brutes, and savages. They needed to die and at this point, Sango would kill them herself even if it meant her dying in the process. They did unspeakable things. Tore families apart, even tore people apart just for the fun of it. There wasn't a kind bone in their bodies. They lived only to dominate, rape, and murder. Even as she thought that, a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her that they were no different than humans, but she pushed that thought away. Humans had their...flaws but the aliens were much worse in Sango's opinion. Humans, for the most part, had grown past their savage ways. It was no longer acceptable to cause suffering simply for the enjoyment of it. Society looked down on cruel, merciless people who lived to make others suffer and perish. Sango hoped that if humanity could suppress it's barbaric ways, then surely the aliens would be able to. But they were two different species. Maybe they will never change. 

Sango sighed. Not only was there pain down there, she also felt a foreign object placed inside her which is the reason why it hurt for her to sit up. Slowly, she cautiously placed her hand between her thighs and felt....rubber? She was wearing rubber panties? Raising her hips slightly and wincing at the pain it caused but continuing on, she gently rolled down the panties and began to feel the object inside her come out. Realization dawned on her immediately. 

This fool put a dildo inside me? 

She burst out laughing. She laughed for a while before finally quieting down. Her brown eyes were open and unblinking, while her teeth were grinding against each other. She would kill him in the slowest and most brutal way possible. No amount of begging and tears would make her stop. 

Though she was angered at the thought of him violating her in such a way, a little part of her felt relieved that if all he used was a toy, then she wouldn't be able to become pregnant. The toy slid out with ease, blood helping it out along the way, her blood. 

“Oh, do you not like it?” Miroku said, as he walked back into the room wearing a white robe. His hair was dripping wet and his skin glistened with water. He looked absolutely angelic at that moment but that didn't stop Sango from throwing the dildo panties at him, hitting him square in the face and causing his smile to drop to the floor. 

She would NOT make this easy for him. 

“How dare you do this to me, y-you liar.” Her mouth quivered with outrage yet she kept her tears in check. He would not see her cry. He would see her spit fire. It took everything in her power to not climb out of the bed and run towards him and claw his face out. She would love nothing more than to dig her hands into his belly, pull out the organs there, and strangle them with it. That would bring her more pleasure than any dildo or sex toy in the world. 

Miroku did not answer her. He looked at her confused, one eyebrow raised slightly. Some of the blood from the dildo had splashed onto his face, and he stuck his tongue out and dabbed at it. “Delicious.” He said. 

Disgusting creature. 

X

Inuyasha left the bathroom as he got done wrapping bandages around his right eye. Fortunately, it would heal and regenerate, as all of his wounds did. He was apart of a superior species after all. He wasn't weak. In fact, despite what had happened to him, Inuyasha was quite pleased with himself that he didn't cry. He bit his lip, let out grunts of pain, but he did not cry or scream. 

As he found his way back to the bed, the girl, Kagome, was still wide awake. Inuyasha climbed in the middle once again, and tried to drift off to sleep but he couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes, he thought of his mother, for some reason. He didn't want to think of his mother. 

Finally, after forty-five minutes of constantly seeing long cascading black hair on a beautiful but sad face, he sat up and stared at Kagome while smiling. He would erase these thoughts of his mother one way or another. 

“What?” Kagome asked, panic in her voice. 

“Just as I said earlier, I got this wound because of you. You should thank me.” 

Kagome was silent, letting his words sink in and once realization dawned on her, she scowled her face in disgust. 

“I don't know what you're asking but whatever it is-”

With incredible speed, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's right hand with his left hand and placed it between his legs. 

Her eyes grew as wide as an ocean and she tried to jerk back but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. His grip was firm. 

“You disgusting wretch, I shall do no such thing.” 

Inuyasha grabbed her other arm and with the way Kagome was sitting, she couldn't use her legs otherwise she would have tried to kick him through the wall. 

“LET GO OF ME!” She screamed. She was almost tempted to head butt him but Kagome was willing to bet that the head butt would hurt her more than it hurt him.

“Calm down, such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be so loud, unless I give you pleasurable cause to be loud.” 

Kagome spat at him. The saliva landing right on his cheek, below his eye. 

X

He told her she could go take a shower with the other women. Apparently the entire hospital was on some type of schedule regarding the showers and the meals. Regardless, Sango was relieved to be able to get away from him. He gave her a white fluffy robe, a big towel and a small one and sent her away, not before he smacked her on her behind though, to her annoyance. 

As Sango left the room, she seen a couple of other women also carrying robes and towels and of course, there were guards silently watching them, making sure no one left the pack. 

The shower room was quite large and surprisingly very clean. All white tiles lined the place, there were benches made of white marble for them to sit on, black marble doors were used to give each woman privacy, and there was no shortage of expensive soaps, body washes, and body cleansers. On the opposite of the body washes, there were face washes, shampoos, and conditioners. 

“You all have thirty minutes to use the showers. After thirty minutes is up, a bell will sound signaling that it is time for you to leave.” The guard announced, before exiting the showers. 

Despite the showers being so large, and being able to allow around twenty women to shower at one time, only a couple of women were in there so finding an empty shower stall wasn't an issue. Once inside, Sango stripped of her clothing and turned on the water. 

She closed her eyes as the water hit her bare chest and slid down her belly and thighs, before turning around, allowing the water to soak her hair. The hot water was very refreshing. Sango can't remember the last time she actually she took a shower. It has to have been years though. It's quite amazing how you don't know what you have until it's gone. Sango would have never dreamed that she would be filled with joy at the thought of a shower, at the feel of warm water sliding down her skin. 

At the start of the alien invasion, and the ensuing chaos, water was turned off. She and her family had to take baths, and by take baths that meant using mostly empty water bottles they scavenged from houses or the trash cans. And washing their hair was out of the question.

Feeling the suds and foam in her hair nearly brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of a time when things were normal. When her only worry was hoping her phone didn't die before she could recharge it. If she closed her eyes and imagine hard enough, she could believe that she was back at home. That Kagome was running her mouth on the phone, that their mother was cooking, and that their father was working. Meanwhile, Sango would be in the shower, with the music blasting while she sings her lungs out. But no matter how much she dreamed, that wasn't so. 

But...she did hear singing. Horrible, loud singing but singing nonetheless. Opening her eyes, she realized that she wasn't alone in her shower stall anymore. 

Dropping the shampoo, Sango slammed herself back into the wall, getting as far from the woman as possible. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.” The woman spoke. She had long midnight black hair, a cute button nose, and firm lips. She looked to be slightly older than Sango and was more curvier. She filled out at the chest, but had a small waist with a flat belly, and luscious hips that the towel wrapped around her could barely contain. 

“What are you doing here?” Sango asked, angrily. She balled her fist up, ready to fight if she had to. 

 

“Shh shh.” She said, placing her index finger on her lips. “I don't want the others to hear you.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. “I want to help you.” She said, looking Sango firmly in the eyes. “You're new here so I know you're scared. As scared as I was when I first got here, but I don't want to stay here and I know you don't want to either, right?” 

Sango didn't answer her but she went on anyway. “Me and a couple of other women here are plotting to escape.” As she said that, the singing from the other women in the showers got louder, annoyingly so. “The walls have ears in this place, but to make certain that no one hears us talking, the other women sing loudly to block out our secret conversation. I'm taking a risk right now by even talking to you about our plans.”

Sango finally found her voice. “If this is some trap, leave me out of it. I am loyal to my loving husband and couldn't be happier. There is no reason whatsoever for me to want to escape this place.” Though that was all a complete lie, Sango wasn't foolish enough to believe some woman's words, especially since she just met her. One wrong word could cost Sango a limb or even her life. She didn't need that and would not take the chance. Sango would love to escape more than anything and she will, with Kagome in tow, but Sango would be the one to come up with the escape plan. She wouldn't blindly put her trust and faith in some stranger.

 

The woman didn't seem to be mad though. If anything her reaction was as though she expected this. There was no disappointment or anger on her face. “I understand. I also love my husband. I was just kidding about leaving this place.” She said with a very fake smile. “I'm sorry to interrupt your shower with my foolish joke. Please continue on.” She left the stall without another word and Sango continued on with her shower. The woman seemed sincere but it would take more than one meeting to convince Sango to join her and the other women in escaping. It was too risky.


	8. Chapter 8

Her hands were sticky. The inside of her thighs was sticky, and judging by the clear liquid on Inuyasha's mouth and chin (gross), his face would soon be sticky as well. 

Kagome's lips twisted in absolute disgust at what Inuyasha had made her do. She had refused to give him a hand job, so he took her hand in his and forced her to stroke him. When she used her other hand to strike out at him, he caught it before it could connect with his face. 

She felt his hot flesh between her fingers and she turned her head away and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over. And when it finally was over, a hot wad of thick white semen found its way between her fingers and on her palm. She was tempted to rub the mess on his face but she knew it would probably get her a fierce beating. As she moved to get off the bed, Inuyasha moved faster and grabbed her around the waist, before hauling her into the air and placing his head between her thighs. 

For a long moment, she was too shocked to move or resist. Once she felt the wet muscle of his tongue on her delicate parts, she began to fight.

She didn’t fight too hard as she was still in the air and the last thing she wanted was for him to drop her and she end up landing on her ass. Her resistance must have gotten to him somewhat as his tongue motions stopped. She assumed he would toss her down on the bed and go about his own way, instead he placed her on the edge of the bed, with her ass hanging off the side. His hands found her inner thighs and pushed them apart before placing his head back where it was.

The sensation wasn’t unpleasant, it felt kind of good, actually. Better than it had when she used her fingers on herself occasionally. Kagome thought to herself, blushing furiously. She pressed her lips together, determined not to let a sound make it pass, though that proved harder and harder as time went on. Her feet began moving and her toes curled and uncurled wildly. She bit her lips and turned her head into the covers to hide her moans, though they didn’t escape from Inuyasha’s ears. 

He placed both hands under her knees and lifted them up towards her chest. His tongue lashed out rapidly, swiping left and right, up and down, and forward and back against her clitoris. Her hands tangled in the covers as her back arched and Kagome let out a loud moan, followed by a stream of curse words. As she came down from her high, she heard disgusting slurping noises before Inuyasha finally removed his head from between her legs. 

He looked up at her, wetness coating his face, and smiled. 

Kagome, in turn, made a disgusted face and turned away from him. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” He asked. His voice cheerful. He climbed back into bed but he didn’t get under the covers. 

Done recovering from her orgasm, Kagome slid off the bed and into the bathroom to go wash her hands. 

“Look under the bathroom sink,” he yawned. “You should find a robe, a small towel, and a large towel. I think it's your time to shower.”

“I get to shower?” She asked surprised, with hope in her voice. 

“Well duh,” Even though Kagome was in the bathroom, she could practically hear Inuyasha’s one eye rolling at her question. “Did you think we would let you walk around dirty and smelly? Humans, I swear.” 

“Where are the showers?” She asked, annoyed at his tone. A shower would be heaven considering she hasn't had one in forever. 

“I don't have to escort you.” He replied, sleepily. “If you walk out the room, you'll see other women headed towards the showers, follow them.” He yawned again. 

As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw that he had curled up under the covers and looked to be going to sleep. 

Bastard.

She was surprised that he felt comfortable enough to let her leave while he slept, but she was grateful for it. When he said she could take a shower, she had half assumed he would go with her and probably watch her or make her clean him. 

As she stepped out of the room, robe in hand, she spotted a few other women, along with several other guards. Some of the women had bruises. A swollen cheek, black eye, and busted lip dotted a few every now and then and Kagome felt sorry for them. 

So far, Inuyasha had been rude but not violent. He seemed more like an asshole than an abusive hateful person but looks can be deceiving. Kagome saw what happened when he fought the purple-haired guy. If he wanted to, he could gift Kagome with a few bruises but he had not...yet. 

Entering the shower, she saw two male guards conversing with a woman. The guards were both tall, with muscular chests, and large arms that looked bigger than tree trunks. They both wore similar expressions of anger and were seemingly annoyed by the woman. 

It was an odd sight considering that most of the time the women here were quiet and timid, but this one was different. She was loud, boisterous, flirty, and had no fear. When she spoke, she would move about dramatically every now and then, allowing the white towel to slid down, revealing a rosy nipple or two, before moving the towel back into place. 

“We're tired of your singing. Why can't you just do your business like the other women and move along?” He asked. 

“Oh, but what fun would that be? The other women love my singing.” She twirled, placing her hand on her forehead. “This place is already so dreary, it's...it's only my wish to bring light and warmth to this cold dark place, why stop me?” She asked feigning hurt.

The guards finally gave up. “Just try to keep it down, got it?”

She saluted them. “Yes, siree.” She spun around and headed towards the soap bar as the two guards left. 

Kagome was very curious. The woman seemed like a human but the way she spoke to them with no fear of punishment spoke volumes. Perhaps she was half human. Deciding to find out for herself, Kagome walked up next to her and pretended to be looking at the array of soaps.

“That was quite a show.” Kagome said in a friendly tone. 

“Did you like it?” She placed a hand on her chest. “Before my most unfortunate capture, and before this place went to Hell, I was quite an exceptional actor. I was actually working on Broadway.” 

“By working on Broadway, what she means is sweeping up trash and cleaning the bathrooms.” Another woman said. 

“Must you always rain on my parade?” 

The woman ignored her and looked at Kagome. “You must be new here.” 

“Yes.” Kagome answered. “You all have been here for a long time?” 

“Hmm, well about a year now, though it's hard to keep track.” She turned to her friend. “Hey Sara, why don't you show off those singing abilities of yours.”

“Oh, I would love to.” 

She opened her mouth and Kagome was blown away. It was atrocious. She sang loudly, off tone, and her voice shook as she tried to hit the high notes. Kagome's genuine smile turned as fake as plastic rice. No wonder the guards wanted her to stop singing. Heck, Kagome wanted her to stop singing before her ears bleed. The other woman stepped closer to Kagome. 

“We have been here for a while but we are plotting escape.”

Kagome's face fell and her eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“You heard me. We don't plan to live our life in this hell. We can escape. We've been here for a year, made friends with the guards, and birthed children by our husbands. As such, we have been given certain freedoms. We use those freedoms to wonder around the hospital, studying the exits, entrances, and what's lightly guarded and what isn't.”

Kagome laughed full in her face. Bending over, clutching her stomach, she laughed long and loud. Wiping a few tears away, she said. “That's great. When you do leave here be sure to send me a postcard with pictures of where you are.” She held up a finger. “In fact, you should probably go to Miami. I hear the weather is so nice this time of year and the schools are amazing, along with so much to do and so much to try. Best of luck to you both.” She said mockingly, before walking away, laughing some more. 

“We're serious.” 

“And I'm serious too.” Kagome replied. She went into a stall and turned the water on. Hope was good, hope was great, but it could also get you killed. Kagome doesn't put anything past these monsters. Those women could be spies trying to find gullible woman filled with hope. That wouldn't be Kagome though. 

After taking her shower, she stepped out of the stall and saw five women waiting for her. “We are serious.” The woman said again and the others voiced their agreement. 

This time Kagome didn't laugh. “Look-”

“Serious about what?” A guard asked, suspiciously. He was so silent that no one had even heard him enter. The women who sang beforehand wasn't singing now so the guards must have been able to hear them, unlike before. 

“Serious, that if she tries to fuck our men, we'll rip out her guts.” One replied quickly, throwing an angry look at Kagome, the other women followed suit. 

The guard looked at Kagome. “This one seems and looks way too innocent to try such as thing.” 

“That's just a trick. She could probably fuck all the males here in one night. Just look at her. She seems like the type that would fuck her friend's boyfriend.” 

“Hmm” The guard replied. “You all wouldn't be plotting something, now would you?” 

“You mean plotting to murder her or plotting something else?” The woman responded. “Would you be plotting to see us naked. To see our bodies bare it all with water cascading down our rosy nipples and pink slits.”

To Kagome's surprise, the guard looked visibly uncomfortable. In a gruff voice he said, “You all have 10 minutes left.” Before leaving. 

The other women looked briefly at Kagome before leaving as well, though one stayed. She was young, younger than Kagome. Possibly fourteen or fifteen. She was thin, with small breasts, and long hairless legs. Her face looked baby skin smooth and had not a single flaw on it. Her overall image and energy screamed innocence. She had a “save the whales, what about the children, think about the children” look to her. Kagome imagined before her capture she was most likely vegan or gluten-free. She seemed like she would be the type to protest the removal of an old tree. 

She looked at Kagome and smiled, making her look even more innocent than before. Her brown eyes seemed to light up as she smiled. She gently took Kagome's left hand in hers. “Sorry about the rude treatment.” She said, not letting go of Kagome's hand. “I hope you and I get along some day.” She turned and left the shower room before giving her one last smile. 

Kagome on the other hand went back into her stall and turned the water back on. Finally, she summoned as much courage as she had and opened her left hand.

Her mouth fell to the floor and her eyes grew wide. With as much murder and blood Kagome had seen, she should have been used to it by now but it took so much self-restraint for her to not scream and throw the thing away. 

It was an eyeball. After examining it, it was just as she had suspected. The iris was the same color as Inuyasha's. How that woman managed to get it was something Kagome wanted to find out. This made Kagome take them a bit more serious. If they could get something like this, then maybe they could escape.

Were they the ones that injured Inuyasha? 

Was it their husbands?

Kagome had so many questions but she couldn't ask. She crushed the eyeball in her palm like a grape before watching it go down the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> For people curious about why Inuyasha couldn't smell them hiding in the hole but could smell them hiding behind the tree, it's because Sango and Kagome lived in the house so their scent was everywhere, where as their scent was only behind the tree since that was the first time they had been there. If you have a dog, try hiding from him/her in your home. They won't be able to find you using their noses.


End file.
